Koolich Cavern
Location is found at (-17,8) in Wild Canyon. To get there see the following image: Access Entry requires giving a Koolich Cavern Key to Koalak Guard, which is consumed. You must stand directly in front of the NPC to be able to enter. To reach her follow the instructions below : CAREFUL THE MONSTER AGRO # -17,8 ( Outside the Dungeon) # Go S to -17,9 # Go W to -18,9 # Go S to 10 # Go W to 10 # Go S to 11 # Go S to 12 # Go NE to 11 # Go E to 11 # Go E to 11 # Go N to 10 # Go E to 10 # Go S to 11 ENTER THE TUNNEL # Go S to -16,12 # Go S to 12 EXIT THE TUNNEL # Go E to 12 # Go E to 12 # Go N to 11 # Go W to 11 # Go N to 10 # Go E to 10 ENTER THE TUNNEL AGAIN # Go NW to 9 EXIT THE TUNNEL # Go E to 10 # Go E to 10 # Go N to 9 # Go N to 8 # Go E to 8 # Go S to 9 # Go E to 9 # Go S to 10 # Go W to 10 # Go S to 11 # Go W to 11 # Go N to 10 # Go W to 10 # Go N to 9 # Go W to 9 # Go W to 8 # Go W to 8 Rooms ; Mobs do not vary. Challenging is possible. Room 1 * Dok Alako, level 40 * Dok Alako, level 40 * Immature Koalak, level 40 * Immature Koalak, level 40 (total level: 160) * 5 characters: +Immature Koalak, level 40 (total level: 200) * 6 characters: +Dok Alako, level 40 (total level: 240) * 7 characters: +Immature Koalak, level 40 (total level: 280) * 8 characters: +Dok Alako, level 40 (total level: 320) Room 2 * Mama Koalak, level 92 * Bloody Koalak, level 88 * Piralak, level 82 * Piralak, level 82 (total level: 344) * 5 characters: +Bloody Koalak, level 88 (total level: 432) * 6 characters: +Mama Koalak, level 92 (total level: 524) * 7 characters: +Piralak, level 82 (total level: 606) * 8 characters: +Mama Koalak, level 92 (total level: 698) Optional Rooms After completing room 2 you come to several rooms containing aggressive Cave Gobballs, Gobkools and Dok Alakos. You do not need to kill any of these mobs, and can simply pass through the 6 rooms to room 3. Room 3 * Mama Koalak, level 94 * Bloody Koalak, level 91 * Piralak, level 84 * Brown Warko, level 78 (total level: 347) * 5 characters: +Brown Warko, level 78 (total level: 425) * 6 characters: +Mama Koalak, level 94 (total level: 519) * 7 characters: +Bloody Koalak, level 91 (total level: 610) * 8 characters: +Piralak, level 84 (total level: 694) Room 4 * Mama Koalak, level 96 * Drakoalak, level 96 * Brown Warko, level 80 * Dok Alako, level 76 (total level: 348) * 5 characters: +Drakoalak, level 96 (total level: 444) * 7 characters: +Mama Koalak, level 96 (total level: 540) * 6 characters: +Brown Warko, level 80 (total level: 620) * 8 characters: +Dok Alako, level 76 (total level: 696) Room 5 * Koolich, level 100 * Cave Gobball, level 100 * Cave Gobball, level 100 * Cave Gobball, level 100 (total level: 400) * 5 characters: +'Cave Gobball', level 100 (total level: 500) * 6 characters: +'Cave Gobball', level 100 (total level: 600) * 7 characters: +'Cave Gobball', level 100 (total level: 700) * 8 characters: +'Cave Gobball', level 100 (total level: 800) Rewards Upon completing the dungeon players will be able to choose and receive one piece of the Koolich Set. Players can also trade 50 Kaliptus Leaf and 50 Kaliptus Flower with the NPC Oshar Marif for the spell Mount Taming. It is also the only place to find Koolich, Cave Gobball and Gobkool. Related Achievements * In The Eclectic Mist * One Small Step For Man